1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking utensil, and more particularly, to an electric automatic cooker.
2. Description of Related Art
In a traditional cooking process, an operator has to use his both hands to perform the cooking operation. That is, the operator uses one hand to hold pancake turner while the other one to hold the cooking body. Further more, in order to heat the food to an appropriate temperature evenly, the hand holding the pancake turner have to stir the food in the cooking body continuously. In addition, the operator could not go away from the oven-range as well as the heat generated from the cooking process makes the kitchen room overheated and polluted, thus making the environment of the kitchen undesirable. The traditional cooking process is very complicated as well as laborious.
In general, the gas and fume generated from the cooking process are discharged outside through a kitchen ventilator, therefore they contaminate both inside and outside of the kitchen room.